1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp for a vehicle such as automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicular lamp that uses a semiconductor light-emitting element is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-231014 (see pages 3 to 6 and FIGS. 1 to 13). In addition, a vehicle can illuminate a vehicular lamp in order to inform walkers of the existence of the vehicle in the daytime in some cases.
However, since the circumference of the vehicle is bright in the daytime, the walkers cannot be aware of light from the vehicular lamp in spite of lighting of the vehicular lamp, in some cases. In addition, since the circumference of the vehicle darkens at nightfall, light that is emitted from the vehicular lamp to inform walkers or drivers of the existence of the vehicle can give inconvenience to walkers or drivers in oncoming vehicles, in some cases.